In Another Life
by EssyLynn
Summary: It was the most cliche story ever told, falling for your best friend's brother. Everly Warren has been in love with, Derek Hale, for as long as she could remember. Now it is 4 years later and she is back to where it all began. The only thing that is different is Derek.
1. Prologue

Prologue (2005)

Leaning against the lockers I clutched my books to my chest as I watched, Derek Hale. He wore his lacrosse jersey that held the number ten. His signature jeans hugged him perfectly that girls admired as they passed. Then there was the way his hair was tousled perfectly it look like he had just rolled out of bed. I watched as he lifted his hand and tucked some hair behind Kate Argent's ear, while his thumb grazed her cheek. Turning I threw my books into my locker and slammed the door.

"Wow, what did that locker ever do to you?" My best friend and Derek's younger sister, Cora asked as she walked up laughing.

Turning back to face her brother and Kate I sighed, "Do you think that they are really serious?"

She glanced over at her brother and turned back to me, "based on the things you hear through the walls late at night, I would say pretty serious." I looked over at her, "Come on Lee, you have been crushing on him since your teenage girl hormones kicked in. Can't you just let it go?"

Derek swung his arm around Kate's shoulder and looked over at us smiling causing his bright, blue eyes to sparkle and my heart to melt as they walked away. "Cora and Everly you two seem to always be together."

"Since birth," Cora said smiling at Trevor who had just walked up.

"Well then I expect to see the two of you at my party this Friday." He handed us each a small, colorful flyer.

"They won't be attending," Laura, Cora and Derek's older sister said snatching it from Cora. "Move along Weatherly."

I watched as Trevor gave Laura a look before disappearing down the hallway. "What was that for?" Cora screeched at her sister, "do you know what it takes for sophomores to get invited to a senior party?!"

Laura crossed her arms, "do you know what goes on at senior parties?"

"Yes," Cora said throwing her hands up, "legendary things that everyone talks about and thanks to you now we won't be a part of that."

Before Laura could respond I cut in, "it's okay. I already told Sheriff and Mrs. Stilinski that I would babysit this weekend."

Cora scoffed, "so you are telling me that I have to sit home alone on a Friday night while my big brother and sister go to this party and have the time of their lives?"

"You can come babysit with me."

She looked away from Laura to me, "I would rather stay home. Stiles is a handful." Looking back to her sister she says, "please, you know I can take care of myself."

"What are you going to do go all wolf on them?" I say smiling at my best friend who is smiling. Laura however was not as amused, she still was not too found on the idea that Cora had told me their families secret of being werewolves over a year ago.

"Just stay away from the party," she scolded before walking away.

"Do you have any sixes?" Stiles asked as he sat across from me on the other side of the table. His small hazel eyes lifted over the cards staring at me, waiting for an answer. I had been babysitting for the Stilinski's for almost three years. I loved Stiles like he was my own little brother.

"Go fish," I said smiling at him. His brow scrunched as he took another card from the pile. The sound of keys in the door alarmed us both, "quick, go upstairs." Listening he jumped off the chair and ran up the staircase. His parents weren't supposed to be home for another two hours, but his bedtime was half an hour ago.

Gathering up the cards I see Mrs. Stilinski walk in setting her purse down, "I didn't expect you to be home so soon."

"Well, being married to the Sheriff is a job all on its own. There was a fire and it was reported that the family was trapped inside. He had to head over there to check things out."

"Whose house?" I asked setting the cards on the table.

She looked over to me, "Everly."

"Whose house," I asked again. Now my heart was racing.

"It was the Hale house." Without waiting for an explanation I took off out the front door running as fast as my feet could take me. My thoughts spinning in my head, praying that it wasn't what I had thought.

My feet took me to Trevor's house and I stood out front, "please be here." I whispered to myself. Walking up the front walk I opened the door and went inside. Scanning the crowd for the faces I so desperately wanted to see. Soon I found him in the kitchen with his friends, instantly tears blurred my vision. He was safe, but his world was about to crumble down around him.

Walking up he looked shocked to see me, "where is she?"

"Lee what are you doing here?" He was shocked to see me I knew it by the look on his face.

"Where is she," I asked again louder this time.

"Laura? She is in the living room."

I shook my head as tears began to run down my face, "Cora. Please, Derek, please tell me she is here."

His friends looked at me with wondering faces, but I didn't care. He took my arm and lead me into the small hallway, "what are you talking about?"

"Cora was going to sneak out and come tonight. Please tell me she is here."

"No, she isn't here."

I let out a gasp and looked around before backing against the wall and letting out a sob as I slid down the wall. He kneeled down to me, "Everly are you okay?"

"Everly," I looked up through my tears to see Laura walking towards us. "What are you doing here? I told you and Cora to stay away."

I continued to shake my head, "she's can't be gone. She can't be."

Warmth flooded my body as Derek took my face in his hands, "what are you talking about?"

Through my sobs I told them, "there was a fire at your house. Mrs. Stilinski said that they were trapped inside." Derek turned his head up to Laura and he pulled me to my feet and the three of us quickly left the party going to her car. I sat in the back seat sobbing into my hands as they talked quickly as they flew down the road.

Soon we were at the house I knew since my childhood, that now sat in ashes. Laura and Derek sprinted from the car. I watched as Laura collapsed to the ground and Derek tried to run under the yellow tape, but was stopped. Climbing out of the car I stopped when I saw men bringing body bags out of the house. This was not happening. How could this happen?

* * *

Prologue (2009)

It was late September and the leaves were beginning to change colors. I looked outside of the small café I began to work at when I moved in to the apartment upstairs, I loved it here. After graduating from High School I moved to New York. Now I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. I didn't know if I would ever return to Beacon Hills. It just wasn't the same after losing Cora. Derek and Laura both left, leaving me as though they had died in the fire with the rest of their family.

I hadn't spoken to them in four years, but they and Cora were never far from my thoughts. The locket that belonged to their grandmother still hung from my neck since the day Derek had given it to me with a picture of Cora and I tucked safely inside.

After wiping down the counter I turned to begin preparing a new batch of coffee. "Oh my gosh," my friend Avery said walking up to me. "Don't look too fast, but a dark and broody hottie just walked in.

Turning to glance over my shoulder I see the one person that haunts my dreams. His tousled, dark hair and his hands stuffed in a leather jacket. Gasping I drop the coffee pot causing it to shatter when it hits the ground, "holy crap, Everly." Avery says bending down to start picking up pieces.

I quickly join her as my hands are shaking. "Did he see me?"

"Why would it matter?" Rising I peer over the counter to see Derek still standing in the doorway. "Oh my god, do you know him? Is he an ex? Please tell me you have seen that naked."

I turn back to her, "would you be quiet I don't want him-"

"Hi, sorry. We'll be with you in just a second. Butter fingers here dropped the pot." I feel my heart begin to race and I look up to see a pair of blue eyes gazing down at me.

"Yeah, she always had a knack at breaking things." I finish picking up the pieces and throw them out. "When do you get off?"

I look over my shoulder to see Derek sitting at the counter, "what are you doing here?"

"I was in the area."

"Complete bull." I walk around the counter, "Avery can you cover for me?"

"Of course." She says, but I am already taking my apron off.

Derek watches me and then follows when I start to head up the small staircase. I stop and turn around to look at him, "what are you really doing here?"

He looks down at his shoes for a moment before meeting my gaze, "I wanted to see you. I just didn't want to be alone today."

I look up at him and my heart breaks for him. How could I have forgotten what today was? "Derek," I whisper, but am interrupted by him leaning down and kissing me. My knees go weak and I reach back gripping my door handle to support myself as his lips move against mine. His arm warps around my waist pulling me closer.

Pulling away he kisses me softly once again before pulling back. "I-"clearing my throat I open my eyes to see him staring down at me, "do you want to come in?"

"I don't want to talk about this," Derek says groaning.

Walking out of my bathroom I tie my hair up, "we're going to have to talk about it eventually." Derek is sitting on the edge of my bed with his head in his hands. It pulls at my heart to see him like this. I walk over running my hands through his hair and he lifts his head to look up at me. Moving his hands he grips my bare legs pulling me to stand between his legs.

He sighs and leans his head against my lower abdomen, "I know."

I slide down onto his lap making him lift his chin so he is looking at me, "the hunters are going to find you. You have said it yourself, that is why you never stay in one place for too long. You've been here for almost six months."

Tracing circles on my bare leg he meets my gaze, "I've never had a reason to stay before."

Not wanting to say another word my hands move up to the back of his neck and I pull him in for a kiss. A part of me knowing this is goodbye. His hands slide up my waist to the small part of my back. Slowly he lowers us down to the bed and we become lost in one another.

Rolling over I find Derek's side of the bed empty. Sitting up I call his name. When there is no response I climb out of bed and walk to check and see if he is in the bathroom. Turning around I walk through the rest of my apartment before I make my way back to the bedroom and see that the clock reads two in the morning.

Heart pounding I race over to the dresser and pull open the drawer which held his clothes to find it empty. Tears swell in my eyes and I cover my mouth as I shake my head. This wasn't happening. Noticing a small scrap of paper I walk over picking it up to unfold it. Reading it over before collapsing to the floor, sobbing.

_Lee, _

_When this is all over I'm coming back for you, I promise. _

_I love you._

_Derek_


	2. Chapter 1

Present Day

As I pulled my white workout shirt over my head I heard a loud crash come from the living room. Opening my door I saw Avery sitting in the middle of the floor cursing at the television stand she was trying to assemble. "How is that going?"

She lifts her eyes and looks at me, "we moved in yesterday and I have yet to figure out how the hell to put this thing together." Laughing I slide my sneakers on my feet, "and instead of helping you are going for a run."

Lifting my finger I cut her off, "I'm going for a run and then I am going to go and work on the new space for the store."

Standing, Avery throws the pieces back into the box. "I might just go over there now. At least there won't be things I have to assemble." I lift my eyebrow at her, "there are things I have to assemble. Isn't there?"

All I did was laugh before walking past her and heading out of the front door. I started down the stairs and thought about the move back to Beacon Hills. It could be the smartest or dumbest thing to do. When Avery and I decided that we wanted to open our own antique store I recommended my old home town. I just felt it was time to go home.

My feet met the gravel runner's path and my breathing kept a steady rate. Something about New York held too many memories shared in the six months with Derek. After four years of waiting for him to return as the note promised I realized it was time to move on. Only saying that I was going to move on was much easier than actually doing so. He still to this day was never far from my thoughts or my heart.

Moving through the trees I let the light peeking through hit my skin. As I came to the clearing I couldn't believe where my feet had taken me. Standing in front of me was the Hale home. It was nothing like I remembered, instead of seeing the lively home where I spent so much of my childhood. There was a house that looked like it could be the main prop in a horror film.

Walking closer I walked up the stairs and touched the door. The new fresh paint was bright red. Opening it I walked inside. I run my hand over the bottom post of the stairs. Suddenly all air is knocked out of me when I am slammed against the far wall. "Everly?" The voice questions.

Before I even open my eyes I know who it is by the voice and touch. Finally gaining courage I open my eyes and see Derek. He loosens the strength of his arm that felt like a truck crushing me. "Derek," I breathe. I couldn't believe he was standing in front of me. "What are you-"

Instead of allowing me to finish he is crashing his lips to mine. Moving his hands up to my face and pinning me to the wall with his body. I hang limp against the wall, wishing I could fight him. Knowing that if this was any other man who had done to me what he did I would be slapping him, not allowing him to slide his hands down my body.

I whimper against his lips as he scoops me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist I grip my hands tightly in his hair. Spinning us he begins his assault on my neck as he walks us over into the living room. Dropping himself to the couch I straddle his lap, hungrily kissing him and holding onto him for dear life afraid if I let go he is going to leave again.

Someone clears their throat and I realize that we are no longer alone. Looking over my shoulder I see a teenager standing against the doorframe. He holds himself with the same kind of power that Derek did in high school. His blonde hair swoops into curls at the front and his blue eyes sparkle as he stares with a smug smile at us.

"Isaac," Derek growls. Looking between the two men who are in an intense stare down I stand from Derek's lap. Silently thanking that this boy named Isaac showed up. Afraid of what may have happened if he hadn't.

I motion towards the door, "I should go." Derek stands with a pained look in his eyes, "I'm glad you're okay, Derek." Making a hasty exit I walk past Isaac who smiles at me. Walking out the door I hear Isaac ask who I was. Instead of answering Derek changes the subject to ask what he was doing there. I take off running through the forest as tears fall from my eyes.

* * *

After showering and changing I headed downtown to the small store that Avery and I had purchased. Passing the small diner I see a familiar face sitting in the one booth. Smiling I walk over and tap the window causing him to jump and look around before our eyes meet. I haven't seen him in eight years, but I would know him anywhere. Stiles smiles and quickly gathers his things before running outside to meet me. "Everly," he hugs me and then steps back, "what are you doing here?"

"I moved back, didn't your Dad tell you?" Sheriff Stilinski and I had been in contact since I left. He would talk to me when his wife passed and I even helped him plan a few things over the phone. When I told him that I wanted to move back and open a store he helped Avery and I find a space that we could afford.

"He did not and I am going to find out why not." He smiles, "so where are you headed?"

I motion down the street, "heading to my store. My friend Avery and I are getting it ready for opening at the end of the summer. If you're not doing anything you should come help."

"Sure, sure. I can do that." I link my arm through his and we head down the street. "So how was New York? I mean from the postcards you sent it looked really great."

"It was amazing; it was just missing a few things." He scrunches his brow, confused, "you know there are no Stiles in New York." A huge smile forms on his face as we reach the door and I slide my key in to open it. "Avery." She turns around and looks at us, "this is Stiles. He is practically family. So be nice."

"I am always nice. Stiles nice to meet you." Avery takes his arm and starts telling him what he can do. "So, I thought you said that your run wasn't going to be very long. You were gone for almost an hour."

I open a box of manikins that need to be put together, "well. I kind of made a detour. I mean I didn't want to, but it just happened."

"Where?"

"Over to the old Hale house." Avery stares at me and I feel my cheeks heat as I think of the way Derek touched me and kissed me.

Stiles jerks around and drops the box that held clothing spilling the contents onto the floor. "Hale as in Derek Hale. You went over to his house. Was he there? Did you see him?" He continues to ramble on as Avery and I share a look before turning back to him.

"How do you know Derek?" Avery asks.

"How- how do you know Derek?"

"He lived with us like four years ago, before he bailed on Everly." Stiles looked at me with wide eyes. "They dated for about six months. So in love," she gagged and walked around, "he's an ass."

"Avery." I scold.

"I'm just saying if he loved you as much as he said he wouldn't have left."

"There was more to the story that you don't know."

I watch Stiles gather clothing and stuff it in the box, "how much of the story do you know?" He asks staring at me.

There is something in his eyes that tells me he knows, "Stiles. How do you know, Derek?"

"I- I don't. I mean not really. I mean my friend Scott knows him more. If anyone really knows Derek."

"Stiles, you're rambling." I walk over grabbing his arm and pull him to the back office, "what do you know?"

"I know that Derek isn't the kind of guy I never thought you would get involved with. He's a scary dude. Not a good one."

I take his shoulder and make him sit in the chair, "Stiles."

"Can I make a phone call?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later I am sitting in my office as Stiles and his friend Scott tell me everything. "So, Kate Argent burned down the Hale house? And you're dating her niece?" I asked pointing at Scott.

"Was dating. Was dating." Stiles said. "She broke up with him."

"Thanks, dude." Scott said crossing his arms.

Stiles pats his shoulder, "no problem. He's still having a hard time with it."

"I'm so confused," I say dropping my head into my hands.

"Look," Scott steps forward. "We are just trying to say that Derek isn't the kind of guy you want to get involved with. I mean Boyd and Erica have been missing for three months."

Lifting my head I look at the two teenagers, "how does Derek come into that? Are you trying to say that he had something to do with it?"

"No, but they were in his pack. They got involved with him. He-" Stiles lifts his hands and bites his teeth down. "You know."

Scott and I stare at him, "No. You have to be an Alpha to turn people."

They look between each other, "Lee. When everything went down with Peter, Derek was the one to kill him."

I look at the two teenagers in front of me. That is when everything comes to light for me. Why Derek seemed stronger, why that who seemed so out of place looked like he belonged, "oh my god. Are you telling me that Derek is now an Alpha?"

Stiles throws his hands up, "yes!" My fingers glide over the small locket around my neck. Feeling the one thing that always made me feel close to Derek and Cora. I couldn't believe it, Derek was an Alpha.


	3. Chapter 2

Struggling with a box I set it down when I heard the front door open. The store's grand opening was on Friday, no one should be here yet. "Hello?" When there was no answer I walked out of the back and saw him. I'd been avoiding Derek for the past two weeks and there he stood in the middle of my store. "We're not open yet," I said crossing my arms.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "good thing I'm not here to shop."

"Then why are you here?"

Crossing the room he stopped when he saw me take a step back, "why do you think?"

"You know I was told to stay away from you."

"Really?" His jaw tensed, "by who?"

"Stiles and Scott. They say that you are trouble, but that is nothing I didn't already know."

Letting out a chuckle he closed the remaining distance between us and brushed a loose strand of hair from my face, "are you really going to listen to two teenagers?"

I lifted my eyes to stare up at him, "is there a reason I should?"

He backed away making me instantly miss his touch, "maybe." My heart ached for him. There was a sadness in his eyes. "Come by my place later?"

Tightening my arms around my body I just looked at him, "Stiles said that the county took control of your house."

A smile lifted the corner of his mouth, "so you've been talking about me?"

"No, I mean yes, but." I couldn't help but smile and shake my head, "shut up." He just laughed and walked backwards never breaking contact with me, "come over when you're done, please?" I nodded agreeing before he turned and left.

* * *

I stood in front of the door that led to Derek's new loft. It didn't take much to figure out where he was staying after I asked Stiles. He didn't like the idea of me going, but I told him it was just something I had to do. Lifting my hand I knocked on the large door and soon it was opened and Derek stood in front of me, "you came." There was a hint of surprise in his voice.

Walking straight past him I took in the room. The lone bed in the middle draped in black sheets that looked soft to the touch. A single table, a couch, and a coffee table all of the essential items needed. I didn't expect anything more. Spinning I quickly said, "why didn't you come back?" He froze in his spot after just closing the door. "I mean I understand that it was dangerous, but after Peter killed Kate and everything was resolved. I just thought-" I shook my head, "I just thought you'd come back."

"There was a lot more things I had to deal with after that."

"Like what? Make your own pack, become a big, bad and mighty alpha?" My voice was raising, "what about me? I waited for you. I cried myself to sleep thinking that something happened because I hadn't heard from you in months."

"Everly," he took a step towards me.

"No, Derek. You said you loved me that you wanted a life with me!" Tears filled my eyes, "were those all lies? Did the only thing you ever really want was power?"

He made his way over and tried to take my face in his hands, I fought back even shoving my hands against his hard chest. It was no use fighting something that had so much strength. I slammed my fists into his chest, "I loved you and you left me." Now the tears were rolling down my cheeks, "I hate you for leaving me." I slammed my fists into him again, "I hate you," I yelled again.

"Please," he whispered wiping the tears away, "please don't hate me. I can't stand the thought of you hating me."

I lifted my gaze to him, "you know what I couldn't stand? Being apart from you. You promised you'd come back for me. You couldn't even let me know you were safe. I loved you so much Derek that it consumed me."

His thumbs grazed my cheeks, "I still feel that way."

"No," I shoved him and because he was caught off guard he stumbled back. "You don't get to say those kind of things to me. You don't get to tell me that."

"But it is the truth." Now his voice was raised, "you want to know why I didn't come back for you? Because I wanted to make sure that I would be able to keep you safe before I brought you into this world. I've watched it kill my entire family. I couldn't stand the idea of it taking you from me too."

Moving quickly I crashed my lips to his. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer, as I stood on the tips of my toes to reach him. The tension slowly began to fade as we became lost in each other's touch and kiss. In one swift motion he scooped me up and I clung to him. My back met the velvety soft bedspread and his body hovered over mine. I ran my hand along his face. I loved him, nothing in the world was going to change that.

Waking I was snuggled close to Derek. Our legs were intertwined and he was breathing softly as he slept. I lifted my finger and traced the swirls of the tattoos between his shoulder blades. Sitting up I reached for the first article of clothing I could find which was one of his t-shirts. I pulled it over my head to cover my bare chest. Sliding my legs over I tried to make no movements before I stood, "where are you going?"

I turned to see blue eyes staring at me, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He sat up extending his arm and wrapping it around my waist before pulling me back to him, "you woke me the instant you touched me." He moved my curls to one side before placing a trail of kisses down my neck. I moaned softly as I leaned back into him.

"Derek," I said softly. Turning my face I met his lips and moved my legs so I was crawling back onto the bed and onto him. "You can't touch me like that."

He laid underneath me staring at me in awe, he growled as I kissed down his bare chest. Wrapping my curls around his fingers his gently tugs at my hair to pull my face back to his. Before things get any more heated than they already had the door opens and I pull back quickly enough that I fall off the bed and to the floor.

Derek wraps the sheets around his waist and helps me up. I stay hidden behind his tall frame as I see a man from the past, "what are you doing here?" Derek hisses as he grabs his clothing from the floor.

Peter Hale walks in with a smug smile, "it seems that I am interrupting. You're just lucky it was me and not one of your little teenage lackeys.

"Lucky me." Derek says sliding up his pants before walking over to grab a new shirt.

I stood frozen for a second before scurrying to pick up my clothes, "my you've grown up nice, Everly." I lift my head to see him walking towards me.

Derek instantly is back across the room and between the two of us, "don't take another step. Everly get dressed." Not having to tell me twice I quickly run into another area of the loft and get dressed as I hear Derek arguing with his uncle.

* * *

"How can you just sit still?!" I ask pacing across the floor. Derek and Scott had left to go to the bank. I wasn't fond of the idea of them trying to go up after this alpha pack in the first place. They were set in going to save Boyd and Erica, who Derek still would not believe to be dead. Yet alone when Peter and Stiles realized that they were walking into a death trap. I stopped and looked at Peter who sat on the winding staircase and Stiles was over on the couch, "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Lee, you need to relax." Stiles said and I took a deep breath. I had just gotten Derek back and the thought of losing him was too much for me to bear.

Just when I thought I was going to really go crazy the door opened and Derek and Scott came in. I flew across the room throwing my arms around Derek. He was caught off balance, but still wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face into his chest.

Pulling back I examined his healing wounds, "are you okay? Derek what happened?"

"Erica's dead."

I wrapped my arms around him, "I'm so sorry."

Stiles stood walking closer, "what about Boyd? And who was in the vault with him if Erica is dead?"

The next to speak was Scott, "Cora."

I took a step back and stared at Scott. It had been so long since I heard my best friend's name. "What? What did you say?" I turned to look up at Derek who was staring at me, "what is he talking about Derek?"

"Cora's alive, Everly."


	4. Chapter 3

I'd gone a few days without seeing Derek, as much as it was killing me to be a part from him. I couldn't shake what I had seen. How torn up he looked when he brought Cora's limp body back to the loft. The images that ran through my mind when I thought of how she and Boyd could have killed him, because he was trying to save another woman, who he didn't even know. I knew it was because of the type of person he was, but I couldn't help but let my jealousy come through. Knowing that this woman was now going to look at him with high gratitude if she wasn't too scared from what she saw.

I couldn't go another day without seeing him or making sure that Cora was really alive and alright. Smoothing out the pleats in my dress I stared in the mirror at my reflection. My soft curls were pulled off to the side in a ponytail. I fixed my locket and took a deep breath before exiting my room. "Hey, where are you headed?"

Stopping I looked at Avery who was sitting on the couch watching some television. "I'm going over to Derek's place."

She eyed my outfit and raised an eyebrow, "booty time?"

Blushing I smoothed out my dress again nervously, "No, I just really need to talk to him. Do you think I look alright?"

"I think that there won't be much talking going on once he sees you." I smile and grab my keys before leaving without another word.

* * *

Lifting my hand I go to knock on the large door, but I stop and drop my hand. Afraid as to what I am going to find. What if my running away ruined everything? Taking a deep breath I reach up and knock on the door. "Come in," Derek's deep voice yells from the other side. Pushing the door open I walk in and find Derek with his arms crossed in the middle of the room. He has his eyes focused on something else. "Stop," it sounds more like an order than anything else. "You're not done healing."

"Yeah, well I'm done lying around." Cora. My eyes move away from Derek for the first time since I entered the room I watch as she drops from the large bar and goes for the ground.

"Then sit."

"Are you going to help me go after them?" She begins to do push-ups. Neither of them seem to even acknowledge that I am there. Continuing to watch Derek he walks over and kicks her arm out from under her.

Jumping up she begins to throw punches that he deflects until she yells, "come on fight back."

"Cora," I say stepping forward.

She throws a look over her shoulder to me, "No, Lee." She turns back to her brother, "I came back for this? I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. Powerful new alpha, one of the Hales. Building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?"

My heart pulls for the two of them. Thinking how close they used to be. How much she looked up to her brother and now being reunited after all of this time. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

I open my mouth to speak, but am interrupted by the loud sounding of an alarm and Derek's head lifts towards the door. Cora is the first to speak, "What's that?"

"Trouble. Everly I want you to go into the other room."

"Derek?"

"Go," he yells. Listening to him I run into the other room just as I hear the door opening. Pressing myself against the wall I hear the sound of growls. Then Derek yelling at Cora to wait. I feel tears building up inside. Covering my mouth I try and not make a sound when I hear Derek's pained growl.

I stand quietly listening to everything with my eyes shut. Wishing it was over, hoping that Derek and Cora are alright. My eyes open when I hear Cora yell, "you're killing him."

A female voice answers her, "Not yet little sister, but I could. Who knows if it is five minutes or five hours before it is too late to take this thing out, but to be on the safe side, Duke you may want to get to the point." Tears break the surface and I slide to the ground. It took everything in me not to run out to Derek.

For a while longer I remain silent holding my sobs in until I hear the pipe that had been shoved through Derek hits the ground and I hear Cora run over to Derek. The three other people must be gone. I run out and see Cora crouching over Derek who is lying next to a pile of his blood. I run over to the two of them and drop to my knees, "Derek." I lift his head and place it in my lap.

Cora and I share a look as I smooth my hand over his face as she clutches to his arm. "What was that?"

"Deucalion, he's the head alpha of the pack." Cora explains.

"Head alpha?"

Derek coughs and I look down to his pained face. His eyes are closed, "It's an alpha pack." The sound of that let alone scares me to death.

* * *

"You did what?" I ask Derek while sitting on his bed with my legs crossed. He thankfully has fully healed and leans against the table. "He has nowhere to go, Derek."

"I know."

Cora sits on the couch watching us, "he's protecting him. Pushing Isaac away will only insure his safety."

I look at the siblings. "Where did he stay last night?"

Derek walks over and sits on the bed, "I'm not sure. I'm hoping he went to Scott. He trusts him. More than me sometimes." I crawl over and wrap my arms around him burying my face into his neck.

"Well," Cora said standing. "As much as I would love to watch this. I'm going to go."

"Where?"

"Out, just for a while." I lift my head and look to her, "maybe we can catch up?"

I nod my head quickly before she leaves the loft. Derek turns around to look at me. "Do you now understand? This is why I wanted to keep you away."

Leaning in I kiss him softly, "you can only protect me by keeping me as close to you as possible."

A small smile forms, "you're not going to leave?"

Wrapping my arms around his neck I straddle his lap, "I'm here as long as you want me."

He cups my face, "Well that is going to be a long time then because I love you." He kisses me roughly and I lay back allowing him to show me how much he loves me.

* * *

"Have a nice day," I say passing the bag to the woman in front of me.

When I hear the bell of the door I look up and see Cora standing in front of me, I smile at her. "So, you and my brother? You finally got him." I smile walking around the counter, "is it everything you wanted?"

"Yeah, it really is. Why did you stay away for so long?"

She lifts a small photo frame and places it back down, "I guess I was scared. I watched my house burn to the ground with the people that meant everything to me left inside. I couldn't handle knowing that there were people out there that wanted to kill me."

"You could have found me. Cora, you're my best friend."

Cora walks over and runs her finger across a lamp shade, "I found you in New York a few years ago." I lean against the counter, "I saw you were okay and that was all I wanted."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

She shrugs playing with another antique on the table, "what would I say? We hadn't spoken in what five years? You thought I was dead. I didn't want to freak you out. I know the whole wolf thing is scary enough." She smiles at me, "I mean obviously not too scary if you're hooking up with my brother."

I blush looking down at my shoes, "yeah." I raise my head, "I'm just glad you're alive. I've missed you so much, Cora."

She walks over and takes my locket between her fingers, "Derek gave you our grandmother's locket."

"Yeah, before he and Laura left back after the fire." I open it and show her the picture and she smiles, "it's from the summer before everything happened."

"Wow, look how young we are. We didn't have any cares." She drops it from her fingers, "I guess things have really changed."

"How are you? I mean with everything."

She shrugs and lets out a laugh. "I was locked up for three months and then I tried to kill my own brother. I'm just fantastic." She fidgets with her hands, "But we're both alive and I have my brother and you back. I'll be okay."

"I think we'll all be okay." She nods, "So, I know that you were under the influence of the full moon and I don't really know how that works, but I was wondering if you saw that teacher Derek saved."

Cora laughed and crossed her arms, "why? You think my brother is going to go off and fall in love with a teacher?" My cheeks heated, "you know he never liked school. Plus his type is more of the independent business owners." I let out a laugh and she smiles, "he loves you. Don't second guess anything that he feels for you."

"Thanks, Cora."

She waves her hand, "don't worry about it. Now tell me what I can do to help. This store looks like it could use a hand." Laughing I shake my head, my best friend was definitely back.


	5. Author's Note

For future reference I was wondering which everyone liked the idea better of, Isaac/Cora or Isaac/Allison or should i create a new girl for him! Isaac needs some love! I already have some plans for Stiles so don't you worry about that! :D


	6. Chapter 4

I was fixing the dress that hung from the manikin when I heard the bell on the door ring. Looking up I saw a woman who couldn't have been much older than myself walk in. She peered around the room looking at the items that were placed throughout the store. Avery was over by the counter and was the first to ask, "hello, is there anything I can help you find?"

"Maybe you might know. I'm trying to find a gift for someone."

Avery lit up ready to try and make a sale. "What kind of someone? Family, friend," her eyes began to sparkle, "boyfriend maybe?"

This cause the woman to blush, "well it is a guy, but I have no idea what he would like. I just want to get him a little something so I can talk to him."

Crossing my arms I walked across the room, "well what kind of things is he interested in?"

"I honestly have no idea. He just seems to have this old soul about him so I thought I would come here and try to find something."

"Well, I'm sure we can find something." Avery motioned around the store, "anything that catches your eye?" The woman gazed around the room and walked over to the glass counter peering in at small figurines. "So, I have to ask. How did you and he meet?"

She looked up from the counter, "he saved me."

Avery walked over and pulled out a figurine out that she had pointed to. "Oh, so he is like a fireman or EMT?" I asked now curious.

Laughing she shook her head, "no. You would think I was crazy if I told you."

"Try me." Now my blood was pumping as I noticed that the figurine she picked was a small wolf. "I'm sure it isn't that crazy."

"Well, I think that is romantic," Avery gushed. I could tell she was trying to make the sale. "Him rescuing you, what is his name?"

The woman smiled, "his name is Derek. There is just something about him. I don't know. I've only ever even seen him around twice. Once when he saved me and then another a few days later when he came to see if I was okay."

My heart raced, it was the teacher he saved. She was beautiful and she was in my store trying to find a reason to talk to him. My Derek. He never told me that he went to see if she was okay. "Well, I'm sure Avery can help you find something great. I actually have to step out for a bit."

* * *

Slamming my car door I ran up the stairs to Derek's loft. My mind still reeling from the encounter at the store. No reason to be jealous? If there was no reason that woman would have forgotten about Derek, maybe not what he had saved her from, but still. She wouldn't be trying to find him a gift and she sure as hell wouldn't be calling him an "old soul."

I pushed open the large door and walked in. "Lee, what are you doing here? I thought you had to-"

Jumping, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with everything in me. He lifted me and I linked my legs around his hips. I needed him, needed to prove to myself that he was mine and that some teacher wasn't going to take him. That she would have to kill me before that happened.

Someone behind Derek cleared their throat and I pulled away to see Stiles and Scott. My cheeks instantly flushed for not knowing they were there and had just witnessed everything. Unlinking my legs I slide down Derek's sturdy frame, "I-"

Derek's eyes never left mine, "can we pick this up later?" I almost answered until I realized he was talking to the guys.

"This is really not something that we can just-"

"Stiles," Derek growled and they got the point scurrying out of the loft.

Derek spun me around and scooped me up kissing me roughly as he walked us over dropping me onto the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped us so I was on top. I slipped my hands under his shirt feeling his hard chest under my hands. I pulled the shirt off of him and kissed him greedily.

He sat up pulling me with him to sit in his lap. His hands moved up my back and unhooked the two buttons on my shirt. I lifted it over my head and saw him drink in my body, "where did this come from?" He asked questioning my spur of the moment lust.

I kissed him once and began to work the buttons on his jeans, "I just want to show you that you're mine."

A huge smile spread over his face, "fine by me." Wrapping his arm around my waist he moved quickly to flip me so I was beneath him.

* * *

"I have to go," I said laughing as Derek pulled me back into bed. After staying the night and proving multiple times he was mine, I realized if I didn't leave now that it was morning we would stay in bed the entire day. "I have to meet Laila at the store in an hour."

"Like your cousin Laila?"

I smile looking down at him, "you remember my cousin Laila?

He sits up leaning on his elbow, "yeah. She only followed us around like it was her second hobby."

"Yeah, well she was seven and she worshiped the ground you walked on."

He brushed back some of my hair that had fallen down, "it must have been a Warren trait."

Laughing I shove him, "shut up. I have to go shower and change."

"Just use your clothes here." I stared at him, "you've left some stuff here so I just put in in a drawer."

I smiled, "you gave me a drawer?" Leaning down I kissed him, "okay, but you have to do something for me?" I said as I stood.

"What?"

Beginning to walk backwards I said, "come wash my hair?" He let out a small growl as he jumped from bed grabbed me around the waist and took me to the bathroom.

* * *

Running into the store twenty minutes late, after my not planned shower activities with Derek I find Laila talking to Avery. "I'm sorry that I'm late. I got caught up with something."

"Something being, Derek and caught up with being-"

"Avery," I snap. Laila laughs "Anyways, I'm sorry. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, as you might know i'm fifteen now-"

"Is this when she tells you she is pregnant and wants to go on that show and needs your help?"

"Wow." I stare at Avery, "you are just full of inappropriate things today."

Laila looks at her and then back to me, "it is not that. I was wondering if maybe I could get a job here. You know help around the store after school?

"Yeah, we could use some help." Laila smiles and does a small victory dance, "why don't you come by after school tomorrow and we can show you what needs done."

As we're finishing up with Laila, Stiles walks into the store. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She walks past him and he holds the door, "bye Stiles."

Confusion reads on his face, "bye." he turns back to me, "who was that?"

"You know Laila."

His head spins around and then back to me, "that- that was Laila?! I don't remember that Laila."

I laugh staring at him as he tries to see down the street after her, "still the same Laila."

"No, I'm pretty sure the Laila I knew did not look like that. She was small and all she wanted was for me to play with her ponies."

Avery laughs, "I'm sure you'd love to play with her ponies now." I shoot a look at her. "Oh my god what is wrong with me?" She turns and walks into the back room. I look back to Stiles who is pushing the door open and running out. I can't help, but laugh.

* * *

_Quick Authors Note:_

_I want to start doing another story, along with this one. I was wondering who you would rather see as the lead male. Stiles or Isaac. Both stories will be done eventually, but I was wondering who should go first?_

_ Message below and help a girl out? :)_


	7. Chapter 5

Counting money out of the register I slide it into the green bag as Laila turn the open sign to close. She'd been working here for about two weeks and other than her beginning shyness towards the customers she was doing a really good job. I handed Avery the bag for her to walk it to the safe in the office. "So, Laila," I said leaning against the counter. "You and Stiles?"

She spun around knocking something over. Bending down to pick it up she stuttered, "me and Stiles?"

Laughing I walked over to help her pick the items up, "yes. You and Stiles. You two seem to be getting closer. Is there anything I should know?"

Laila played with the ends of her hair, "I mean we're friends, I think."

"What about your massive crush on him? You know the one that you told me you had all the way through elementary school and junior high."

Dropping her hands she plaid with the bottom of her shirt, "yeah. It's still there." Lifting her eyes she looked at me, "pretty bad now that I actually talk to him."

"How do you think he feels about it?"

She shrugged her shoulders and walked across the room to grab her bag, "I don't know. It's Stiles he doesn't really let his real feelings known. I mean other than that he is crazy about Lydia. Has been since the third grade, I can't compete with that."

Walking back over to me I take her hand, "try. Just know that you don't want to come second. Make sure you're his first choice." I nod my head towards outside, "talk to him."

We both look out the windows on the front side of the store and see Stiles leaning against his jeep. When he sees us he waves, "how? I mean how do I try?"

"Well, you've been talking about that dance. Ask him."

"Homecoming?!" She practically yells. "Do you know how huge that is?" She shakes her head, "no. I mean I'm a freshman and he's a junior. I can't. What if he says no? I would be mortified."

"What if he says yes?"

She glares at me, "I hate you so in love. Trying to make everyone happy and optimistic, it's gross." I laugh and pat her shoulder as she walks out the door.

Avery walks out of the back, "what was that about?"

"Laila wants to ask Stiles to homecoming, but is too afraid."

She nods, "ah. I see and let me guess you've been trying to convince her to do so?"

I walk over to the counter and grab my bag, "yes." I smile turning around and leaning against the counter, "but I had my motives."

Crossing her arms she lifted an eyebrow, "did you now?"

I nod my head, "yep. See I planted it in both their heads to ask the other to the dance. Now we just wait and see who asks first."

"You're devious." I just smile, "well. I'm going to get going. Are you staying with Derek or coming home?"

"Not sure yet." She nods waving before she leaves the store.

Walking around I turn all the lights off before I pick up my keys and bag. Waling outside I turn the key in the door and it locks. Suddenly someone grabs me and before I have a chance to struggle everything goes black.

* * *

"What is going on?" Stiles asked as he and Scott walked into Derek's loft. Derek was pacing the length of the floor and Isaac stood off to the side with his arms crossed. It had taken more convincing of Isaac to come than anyone else. Scott looked over to Cora who was sitting on the edge of Derek's bed with her legs bouncing.

"Derek," Scott asked again.

Cora jumped up, "have either of you heard from Everly?"

Stiles and Scott shared a look before both answering, "no."

She turned towards her brother, "see. Now can we do something?"

Stiles walked forward, "what is going on?"

Finally Derek stopped and crossed his arms, "Avery called and asked if Everly stayed here last night because she didn't come home. She didn't come here either."

"So where is she?" Scott asked.

"Did anyone call, Laila maybe she knows something," Stiles asked fumbling to reach into his pocket and pull his phone out.

"We already asked her," Isaac said and Stiles put the phone away. "Cora thinks that the alpha pack took her."

"I don't think I know." She looked from Isaac towards Derek, "come on they held me for three months in a bank vault. Why wouldn't they do the same thing to her?"

"Because she isn't a werewolf," Scott answered looking at Stiles, "you don't think."

"Don't." Derek snapped. "Your crazy sacrifice idea doesn't even add up to her."

"Derek just think-" before Stiles could even finish his sentence Derek flew across the room and had him pinned to the wall. "Don't."

Stiles fought at his arm that was pressed against his neck and finally Derek dropped him, "Look I don't want to believe it just as much as you. You have to admit this doesn't sound like the alphas."

Derek stepped back running his hands through his hair, "no. It wasn't."

"Well if it really was the ones doing the sacrifices, they act fast."

"Stop," Cora yelled at Isaac. "This is my best friend. I love her more than anything and I will not believe that she is dead somewhere."

"Scott," Derek said finally speaking. "Call your Mom, ask if anyone has been brought in."

Nodding Scott pulled out his phone and Cora walked up to Derek, "what if she isn't there. Where do you think she is?"

He looked up, "I don't know."

"What if it wasn't the alphas, but someone else?" Everyone turned to look at Isaac. "I'm just saying. With a pack of alphas running around that has to attract some attention from someone. What if there are more hunters here than just the Argents?"

* * *

A sharp kick to the side woke me. I scurried backwards until my back met with the cold wall. My wrists were bound together and my vision was still blurred. "Look who finally decided to join us."

"What do you want?" I asked as my vision came through and I saw a woman and a man standing in front of me.

The man crouched in front of me, "we don't want anything from you. It's your boyfriend." Derek? I fought back tears as they were building to the surface. I looked around the room, it looked like a dark basement of some sorts.

"See," the woman said walking across the room, "have you ever heard of the tactic of using bait to catch a fish and then using that fish to catch a bigger fish?"

I sat in fear staring up at her, "we figure your boyfriend is going to come eventually. Then when he does, we'll use him to get the real alpha we're after."

"It's never going to work."

I could tell that angered her as she walked over and grabbed my hair pulling my face close to hers, "you don't think he is going to come for you?"

"No," I said in her face. "He's going to come, but you're never going to catch him when he does." She swung her other hand slapping me hard against the face causing me to fall to the ground. I lifted my bound hands as I held them to my cheek that was searing in pain. She pulled a knife from her back pocket, "do you want him to come for dead bait," she yelled.

I scurried back and the man stood up between us, "Quinn. We need her alive."

"Why? I don't see a point we get Derek, we get Deucalion." My quickened breathing slowed, they wanted Deucalion. The woman he called, Quinn, looked around him. "What?"

Shaking my head I said, "Deucalion won't come even if you have Derek."

"But he will. See rumor has it Deucalion has a very large interest in your boy. Our plan is flawless." I closed my eyes and began to cry pulling my knees to my chest. I wanted Derek, but now I was terrified what would happen if he would come.

* * *

Hours had passed and I was sitting against the wall. Tears had streamed my face and I was wondering if I was ever going to see my friends again. Just when I was about to give up hope the large door opened and I tensed ready for another interaction with the people holding me, but instead I saw someone else walk in. "Derek."

He ran over undoing my hands, "are you okay?" Taking my face in his hands he stared at me, "they hurt you." He touched the wound on my face from Quinn's knife after another interaction.

I could almost feel his blood boiling, "Derek they are after you. We need to go." He helped me to my feet just then I heard a gunshot and Derek fell forward shielding my body with his. I screamed and he turned around and in the doorway stood the man I learned was, Brody.

"Looks like that didn't take long. As soon as your betas were making a scene we knew you were here." Derek went to charge Brody, but he fired again and Derek dropped.

Running over I dropped to my knees, "stop."

"It's not going to kill him. Just wound him enough to get him to give up."

A loud sound is heard and Brody drops. In the doorway stands Cora, "god I was wondering when I would get to do that."

I gasped and looked at Brody's body, "is he dead?"

"No, but we might be if he wakes up. Come on," Cora helps Derek to his feet and the two of us balance him out as we leave the room.

* * *

I run my fingers through my damp hair as I walk out of the bathroom into my bedroom. "I've never been happier to take a shower in my entire life." Derek sits on the end of my bed with his elbows propped on his knees, hands clasped. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He lifted his head and I could now see the holes left behind from the bullets that Cora and I pulled out after we got to safety. "I think I'm going to go."

"Okay, I'll get dressed and we can go stay at your place."

Walking over I opened my top drawer, "Lee."

Closing my eyes the first tear fell, "don't. Please don't."

I turned around and saw him standing closer to me, "you could have died."

"But I didn't. I'm okay." Taking his large hand I pressed it to my face, "see I'm fine."

He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, "what if we hadn't gotten there."

Tears were falling freely, "but you did."

"But what if we didn't." He pulled his hand away and walked away from me, "I can't imagine anything happening to you. Now I know that there are people out there that can use you to get to me. They know that you are the most important thing in my life."

"Derek, please. I know where this is going." I fought back a sob and crossed my arms over my robe.

"We're done, Everly. This between us. It has to end."

"You don't mean that."

His face was not showing any emotion, "I do."

Walking over I cupped his face, "Derek. Look at me." He lowered his eyes towards mine, "this isn't over. It can't end like this."

Lifting his hands he took mine off of him, "last time you needed your closure. You said so yourself. Well now you have it." Without another word he walked out of my bedroom and I walked back until my legs connected with my bed and I sat down. I'd lost him, again.

* * *

"Look. I know it has been hard, but it has been a week. Either pick up the phone and call or forget the asshole." Avery said standing in the middle of the living room watching me.

I pulled my legs up under myself and stared at the television. It was a pointless reality show that I didn't have any interest in, "I can't. He doesn't want to talk to me. He doesn't want to see me."

She groaned, "does this guy run off when this become serious? Is it commitment issues?" I looked over at her, "I know. I know. He is trying to protect you, but from what?"

I'd almost broken down and told Avery everything, but it wasn't my secret to tell. "There are just things." Turning back I stared at the television again.

Lifting a pillow off the chair she threw it at me, "then get off your ass and do something with yourself. I can't stand you putting yourself through this. Go like kick his ass or something."

Turning I looked back at her, "what?"

"I mean not really kick his ass, but you need to do something. Get your anger out." Suddenly I am hit with an idea and throw the blanket off my legs and run to my bedroom. Unzipping my hoodie I throw it to my bed along with my shirt. Picking out an outfit I slip into it before walking out of the room.

"There you go!" Avery exclaims from the couch. "Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Cora." Grabbing my keys I head towards the door.

* * *

Walking into the local diner I see Cora sitting at the counter. I sit down next to her, "hey. What's going on?"

Turning in my seat I look right at her, "I want you to hear me out before you say no."

"Okay," she says, but I can hear the hesitation in her voice.

"I want you to train me."

"What?"

"Train me to fight. To defend myself. Would you be willing to do it?" A smile spreads across her lips and I know I have my answer.


	8. Author's Note 2

Esther here! Sorry for another author's note. I was just wondering some things and if you could be kind enough to give input it would be greatly appreciated.

How do you feel about Stiles and Laila?

Also, do you think that Everly should continue to fight for Derek or should a new man surface to complicate things even more?


	9. Chapter 6

_**So, it is Teen Wolf Monday and after tonight's episode I had to post! Oh my god, I know I wasn't the only one freaking out! For two solid seasons Stiles was the only one on my radar, but ever since starting this story I've grown very fond and protective over Derek so with his story line tonight you can best believe that I was freaking out the entire episode! Through my story I'm going to try and incorporate things that happen in the show to happen in the story. I hope you enjoy and if you want to ever freak out over Teen Wolf and or Stiles and Derek don't be shy, shoot me a message! I love talking to new people!**_

_**Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :) **_

_**Esther**_

* * *

I let out a loud groan as I hit the ground, "come on get up. No one is going to wait around for you to catch your breath." Cora said standing over me. "Don't give me that look. This is what you wanted, right?" Rising to my feet I clutch my side that I know is already starting to bruise. "Go again." Throwing punches she blocks them and when I lift my leg to try and kick her she grabs it spinning me and I drop to the floor, hard.

Pushing myself around I swing my foot and knock her out from under her feet and she lands to the ground with me. She starts to laugh, "okay. I didn't see that coming." Jumping back to her feet she extends her hand to help me up. My legs feel like jello and the rest of my body is completely sore. After two weeks of training my body is more toned than ever, but bruises also cover parts of my skin.

Grabbing my water bottle I take a drink as sweat drips down my body. Cora only promised to train me if Derek didn't know. She said he would kill her if he knew she was beating the crap out of me on a daily basis, as she put it. Just as I went to set my bottle down the large door to the loft began to open. Cora shot me a look, "hide!"

Grabbing my bag I ran around the corner and pressed myself flat against the wall. "Derek I didn't think you would be back for another hour."

"Yeah, well plans change. What are you doing?"

"Just working out. Got to stay in shape, right?" I try to slow my breathing as I hold onto my bag. "So, how are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean how are you? More really when was the last time you saw Everly?"

I so desperately wanted to look around the corner and just see him be close to him. "Not since I ended things."

"Why exactly did you end things? Do you not like her anymore? No connection. Oh that's right it is because you're stubborn."

Practically jumping out of my skin when I heard a slam of his hands on the metal table, "would you just stop! Don't you think it is killing me not to see her? I am doing this for her. To keep her safe."

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything. That is why I can't stand the idea of losing her."

"News flash, big brother, you've already lost her. The worst part is though you were the one to push her away."

* * *

Leaning my elbows on the counter, I cradle my head in my hands. After getting away from the loft and a quick shower I headed to the store. I couldn't stop thinking about Derek. How I missed everything about him. Starting from the way he would look at me all the way down to how it felt when he touched me.

"Well, I followed your advice!" Almost falling off the stool from being snapped out of my thoughts. I saw Laila in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"He said that he thought I wouldn't want to go with him so when Lydia asked him to be her date he agreed. Can you believe that? He thought I wouldn't want to go with him." She threw her bag down on the counter and I jumped.

"You waited this long?"

She looks at me, "that isn't the point."

"Laila. It's been almost a month since I told you to go for it."

"I didn't see him going for it either. At least not with me! Maybe it's the red hair." She fiddled with the ends of her hair.

I walked around the counter, "you are not dying your hair."

"Well what do you propose I do?"

"You're going to go to the dance. Look fantastic and show him that you're the one he really wants to be with."

She leaned against the counter, "I'm pretty sure he wants Homecoming Queen."

I slap her on the arm and she flinches, "snap out of it. If you want Stiles, you are going to go for him."

"What about Derek? Are you going to take your own advice?"

"That's complicated."

She tilts her head, "what he's too busy being all dreamy and broody for you to make attempts to win him back?"

"No, Cora has been training me and then when the time is right I'm going to say that I'm not some little girl that needs to be protected and that I'm not giving up on us."

"Well good for you." She waved her hands, "but back to me! The dance is Friday and I don't have a date nor do I have a dress."

Smiling I hold up my finger, "follow me." Heading to the back room I open the box and pull a vintage, ivory dress out and hold it up. "What do you think? I found it at an online action and I had to buy it for the store. Haven't even put it out yet."

"It's beautiful." I pass the dress to her and she runs her hands over it, "but I still don't have a date and it would be weird going with someone I don't know."

"Ask Scott."

"What?!" She says stumbling back into a box. Spinning she tries to catch it, but fails. Then she turns back to me, "I can't ask Scott!"

"Does he have a date?"

"Well, no. He and Allison are still broken up." I stare at her, "I'm not asking him."

"Nothing makes a guy more jealous than seeing the girl he wants with his best friend." I walk out and dig through her bag, pulling her phone out and hand it to her. "Call him."

"You're evil you know that?"

"No, I just know how guys work." Moving the phone from my hand to hers I say again, "call him." Then I add, "or I will."

* * *

I let the last curl fall into place and walk out of my bathroom, "I don't know about this."

"You look hot!" Avery exclaims as she applies gloss to her lips. "Every guy is going to want you." She turns around, "I don't even want to hear you bring up Derek's name tonight."

Cora walks out of my bedroom, "we need a night out. Don't think too much into it. Just go with it. Let's get our drink on. Dance with some hot guys, pointless flirting."

"Pointless?" Avery questions. "No. There is a point. It is only pointless when there is a guy in your life that you are interested in so the hot bar guys don't even matter how hard they are trying."

I look over at Cora who is fixing her hair in the mirror, "Cora."

She glances over her shoulder and Avery gasps, "there is a guy! Spill who is he?"

"No one." She turns back to the mirror and fixes her makeup.

"Oh my gosh," I say covering my mouth. She turns and looks at me. "It's Isaac. You're into Isaac. How did I not pick up on that?"

"What do you mean?"

"The other day when he was helping us train. The flirty banter between the two of you. You're totally into each other."

"What? We are not! I mean-" I lift my eyebrow at her. "Okay, there is something there, but I'm not really sure what it is."

Walking over I grab my purse, "well. Don't let it slip through your fingers."

She smiled, "I won't."

* * *

Walking off the dance floor I head over to the bar and flag down the bartender to order a drink. Soon a guy that I don't know is standing next to me, "can I get you a drink?"

"I actually just got one."

He reaches into his back pocket for his wallet, "then let me pay."

"I can't let you do that."

Confusion surfaces his face, "I'm sorry. Are you here with someone?"

I look towards the floor to see Avery and Cora dancing, "my friends."

Now he perks back up, "so no guy?"

"No. There's no guy, but I really am not looking."

I take a step back when he moves closer, "come on. Let me buy you a drink."

Opening my mouth to speak, but someone beats me to it, "she said no." I turn and see Derek standing tall behind me.

"Look I'm just trying to get to know her. How about you go find another girl?" I can feel Derek tense behind me.

Just then Avery and Cora come over laughing about something that happened while dancing, "here are my friends. I'm sure they would love it if you bought them a drink."

"Ooh drink!" Avery exclaims and hits the bar trying to get the bartenders attention.

I turn around towards Derek, "you. Outside now." I grab his arm and pull him through the crowds of people. Once we reach outside I let go of his arm and spin around, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get Cora."

"Oh."

"But then I saw you with that guy," He lifts his hand motioning back inside, "I mean really, Everly? Him?"

"I wasn't doing anything! In case you've forgotten you broke up with me. I haven't done anything!"

Before we can make too big of a scene Cora shows up, "what is going on?"

"We have to go. Scott is meeting with Deucalion. If we want to act on it, we have to do it now." Cora nodded and touched my arm before walking towards Derek's car.

Derek turned to leave, "what are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder, "finishing this. Go home, Everly. You don't belong here."

"You know the more that you block me out the more you are going to lose me for good." Without any more explanation or argument he leaves me with more questions than answers.

* * *

Going home I changed and when I couldn't stand it any longer I went to Derek's loft. Letting myself in I sat around waiting to hear anything. I was sitting on the edge of the bed when the door finally opened. I jumped to my feet and saw Cora walk in. She was bleeding, but alive. "Where are the others?"

She looked across the room at me, "they went home."

"Where is Derek?"

"Everly." She said quietly as she walked towards me.

I took a step back, "where is Derek?"

"He and one of the alpha's they were fighting and they went over the ledge. They didn't get back up after the fall."

"No. You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie about this, Everly. I really don't want to believe this either." We both just stood there, neither one of us knowing what to say next.


	10. Chapter 7

**_New chapter! YAY!_**

**_I just have two quick questions coming up. _**

**_1. I have a bunch of pictures of things saved, like what I think Everly's necklace looks like, Laila's homecoming dress, along with other things. I was wondering if you would like me to post them on my page?_**

**_2. I am kind of falling more and more in love with Stiles and Laila, so I was wondering if I should start a spin off story featuring those two as leads. _**

**_Let me know, always thanks for reading!_**

**_Esther_**

* * *

Hugging a pillow to my chest I stared up at the ceiling. My mind was still reeling from the events that took place two nights ago. I had told Derek that he was going to lose me for good, but it turned out I was the one to lose him. Rolling over on the large bed I pulled the pillow to my nose. It still smelled like him, I couldn't believe he was really gone. I didn't want to believe it. Abandoning the pillow I walked across the large space that was his loft.

Running my hand over the wooden dresser I slide my hand down and open a drawer. It is lined with Derek's shirts. When I touched them my hand felt something hard. Scrunching my brow I move the t-shirt to find a small box. As my heart begins to race I pick it up and opened the lid. Nestled inside was a diamond engagement ring. I held my hand up to my mouth and slide down to the floor. Pressing my back up to the dresser I cradled the box in my hands.

Tears began to fall down my face. He had a ring. Did he really want to spend his life with me? I leaned my head back and let out a shaky breath, now I'll never know. I'm snapped from my thoughts as my phone begins to blare. Scrambling over to my bag I pull it out and see it is the store calling me, "hello?"

"Everly, you need to come here now."

"What is going on?"

"Just get here now!" Avery says in a panic. The line goes dead and I run over putting the ring box safely back in the drawer and run out of the loft.

* * *

Running into the store I freeze when I see a trail of blood leading to the back room. "Avery," I call out in a panic.

"Back here!" She yells.

Fearing to find the worse I drop my bag and run into the back. Instead what I find is Avery crouched over a body and Laila crying. "What is going on?"

Avery moves and I see the body is Derek's. I instantly run over and drop to my knees, "what happened?"

"You tell me! He just showed up and went down in the middle of the store. Laila and I drug him back here so anyone passing wouldn't see him."

"Is he dead?" Laila asked in shaky breaths.

I touched his face and his scruff was rough against my hand, "Derek? Derek?" Now I am on the verge of tears. What was he doing here? His eyes open slightly and he stares at me, in a horsed voice he manages out my name. His eyes go to close again and I cup his face, "hey. Stay with me!"

He wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. Relief coursed through my body. "Should I call 911?"

"No," I snap. I smooth down his hair, "Derek why aren't you healing?"

"We have to do something! He's going to die."

I look back at Laila and then back at Derek, "he should be healing. I don't know why he isn't healing."

"Why would he be healing? He looks like a train hit him!" Avery said.

I turn around and look at the two terrified girls before me, "you need to have an open mind." They both continue to stare at me, "he should be healing because he's a werewolf."

"A what?" Avery asked staring at me with wide eyes.

Laila took a step back, "like full moon werewolf?"

"Yes." I turn back to Derek, "what is going on?"

"Alpha." He moans out, "it takes longer to heal." I nod my head in understanding.

"We need to get him out of here," I look to the girls. "Are you going to help me?"

* * *

Getting Derek back to his loft was more difficult than planned. After getting Avery and Laila to promise not to tell anyone what they saw they left. Lying on his bed I stroked Derek's hair. His wounds were healing slowly. His eyes opened and he looked up at me, "Lee?"

"I'm here." I whispered leaning down to touch my lips to his head, "you scared me. Everyone thinks you're dead."

He let out a cough, "well that isn't good."

A single tear dropped down my face, "I thought I lost you."

Lifting his hand he touched my face, "you'll never lose me."

"Do you promise?" My mind drifted to the ring I had found hidden away in his dresser. Wondering when he had bought it. "Derek."

Pushing himself up slightly he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, "are the others okay?"

"They're healed. Stiles called and said Scott was having trouble healing, but it turned out to all be in his head."

He nodded, "so they are all okay?"

"Yeah, they are on their way home." He nodded again and shut his eyes. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Just you," he said quietly and I snuggled close to him. "Just you," he whispered again before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Staying the night with Derek made it all more real that he was going to be okay. After going home to change I came back and found him coming out of the shower. "How are you?"

"I'll live."

"Derek," he turned and looked at me. "I'm glad you're okay."

When he noticed that I was beginning to get choked up he motioned for me to come over and I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Hey, I'm okay."

I buried my face in his chest, "you can't leave me again. Okay?" I lifted my face and looked to him, "promise me."

"I promise," he leaned down and our lips brushed against each other.

I pulled back slightly, "if you start something. I'm going to tell you now that no matter what happens I'm not letting you go again."

"I'm not going anywhere," he pulled me back to him and kissed me roughly. I linked my arms around his neck and stood on my toes reaching him. This is what I had missed. Being with Derek was the thing I loved most in the world. I knew this time it was going to be forever.


	11. Author's Note 3

_**Hey, Esther here!**_

_**Two quick things. I posted pictures of Everly's locket, Laila's homecoming dress, and the ring Everly found at Derek's loft on my profile!**_

_**Also, I posted a poll asking which guy you would like to see as the lead in my next story, so I would greatly appreciate if you would go and vote!**_

_**As always, thank you for reading!**_


	12. Another lazy author's note

_**Hey there!**_

_**So, I'm itching to write and was wondering if you wanted a new chapter of In Another Life or if you would like me to start my new story with Isaac?**_

_**Leave a comment and let me know! One of them will be up tonight! **_


	13. Chapter 8

"Wait, so you found a ring?" Avery asked as we sat unpacking the new boxes that had come into the store. I nodded pulling some antiques out and writing them into the records. "What did it look like? When did he get it? Is he going to give it to you?" She asked quickly rattling off the questions.

I looked up from the box I was unpacking, "I don't know. Who knows if it was even for me."

"Of course it was for you! Who else would it be for? Look it has been three days since his whole near death experience. Haven't you thought of maybe just bringing it up? He's all better now."

"That isn't the point, Avery. There is a lot more important things going on than me finding a ring."

Before she had a chance to speak again there was a ring from the front door and then Laila popped her head into the back room. "Lee. There is someone here asking for you."

Standing I brushed my hands on my pants and followed her out, "hello. May I help you?" I froze, standing in front of me was a man that was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses and held a white cane. I knew from the way Derek described him it was Deucalion.

"Yes, I've heard many good things about this store. I wanted to come and see for myself."

Laila started to walk forward and I grabbed her arm, "Laila you should go see if we got that clock in."

"We aren't supposed to get it until Wednesday."

I looked at her, "go see if we got it early." She nodded and turned to walk into the back room. I began to walk forward slightly, but stayed behind the counter. "I know who you are."

A smile grazed his lips, "I knew you were a very smart girl, Everly."

"How do you know who I am?"

He walked forward stopping on the other side of the counter, "you belong to Derek. I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to come to you. See if you could talk some sense into him."

"He will never join you."

Tapping his hand on the counter he laughed, "but see Everly he will. Soon he will come to realize that power is much more important than a pack." He began to back away, "of course if he really needs persuasion I know where to find you."

"What do you mean?"

"He loves you now, as human. Yet, how would he feel if I could allow you to join us also?"

I stared straight at him, "I will never be one of you."

"We shall see. In time they may change your mind."

"They?" I asked confused. I assumed he meant Derek and Cora, but when his smile grew I knew that he had something that I didn't know. Without filling me in on what he knew he turned to leave.

Just as he reached the door he turned around, "I see greatness coming from you. I would hate for it to go to waste." With that he was gone. My hands still shaking I reached for the phone to call Cora.

In a matter of minutes she was bursting through the door, "are you okay? Did you call Derek?"

"No, the last thing he needs right now is to know that Deucalion made a move by coming here. He will lose it and go after him. He isn't back to his full strength."

"What did he say?"

"I think he was trying to convince me to become like you."

She crossed her arms, "he wants to turn you?"

"I said no, but then he said that maybe soon I would change my mind." I walked over to her, "I don't know what he has planned, Cora, but I think it is something big."

"He wants Derek to kill his entire pack, including me. I think that is big enough."

I shook my head, "he made it seem like he knew something that no one else did."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Dammit," she snapped. "I hate this. I want to end this now and take him down." My head was spinning and suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

When I woke I was lying in a hospital bed and Melissa McCall was taking my blood pressure. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"What happened?" I looked over to see Cora sitting in a chair next to me.

"You fainted and took quite the spill at your store." I tried to sit up and became lightheaded, "don't move so fast just yet. We're still running some test results, but we think that it is because of a drop in your blood pressure. Have you been experiencing any other symptoms?"

I tried to think and that was when I heard Derek's voice, "where is she?" He was mad.

The door opened and he walked in. Cora stood, "Derek."

He pointed towards her, "why didn't you call me sooner?"

"She's okay."

"You still should have called me," he said through gritted teeth.

Melissa fixed her stethoscope around her neck, "I'm going to go and see if your test results are back yet."

I nodded as she left the room and Derek walked over crouching at the side of my bed, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just think that it is because I was worked up over what happened. It is nothing."

"What happened?" I looked to Cora and she sat back down, "what happened, Everly?"

"Deucalion came to the store." His fist clenched and I reached over and took his hand, "he didn't hurt me. He just wanted to see if I would talk to you about joining them." I smiled, "I told him to shove his deal."

He lifted his hand and brushed my face, "that's my girl."

"He isn't going to stop." We both looked at Cora, "he knows something we don't."

Just then the door opened and another nurse walked in, "Ms. Warren the doctor asked me to ask you a few more questions."

"Sure."

She opened the chart and began to write with her pen, as I answered the questions Derek held onto my hand. He was studying the sheets very carefully and that worried me because I knew he was thinking about something. "Alright the last question is, when was your last period."

"My last period?"

I sat there trying to think and the nurse looked up at me over her board, "Ms. Warren. Is there any possibility that you're pregnant?" My eyes lifted and I saw Derek looking at me. Instantly fear struck me and a part of me now knew what Deucalion meant.


	14. Chapter 9

**Hey Esther here, just a quick filler chapter to hold you over until I have time to sit and write a longer one! **

**Enjoy! Reviews are always loved! :)**

* * *

Standing behind the counter I run a rag across cleaning it. "Should you really be here?" Avery asked as she set out some new items. "I mean you did pass out and go to the hospital two days ago."

"The doctor said I had to take it easy. Not that I couldn't come back to work." Grabbing the bottle of cleaner I set it under the counter. "You need my help here."

"You mean since our little protégé is too busy playing kissy face?" I look out the front window and see Stiles tucking some hair behind Laila's ear. She is smiling wide up at him from her spot pressed against his jeep.

I crossed my arms, "yeah. When did that happen? The last thing I knew it wasn't going anywhere."

"Ah you miss a lot when you go into hiding with your boyfriend." She walks around the counter and into the back room. I follow after her, "she told me that after everything that happened with Derek, Scott called off going to homecoming. Then they went on that cross country meet and when they got back Stiles showed up at her house saying that he is tired of not taking risks."

I peek around the corner to see Stiles bending down to kiss her, "so they are together?"

"I guess so." Setting the box down Avery turned around, "what about you and your wolf."

I stared at her, "are you seriously not going to ever drop that."

She shook her head, "your boyfriend is literally indestructible. I'm never going to let that go." Leaning back against a table she smiled, "does he have any werewolf friends you could set me up with? I could use a sturdy man."

I laughed shaking my head, "you're unbelievable."

"You can't just keep them all to yourself."

Picking up a small horse figurine I ran my finger over it, "yeah well I don't really know if I'm going to have mine much longer."

"You just got him back. What happened?"

I looked up at her, "well. He's just been distant since I got out of the hospital."

She lifted her eyebrow, "why?" I set the horse down and shrug, "what aren't you telling me?" I remained silent, "Lee. I'm your best friend. Just a few days ago you were telling me that you found a ring. Now you're saying that he is pulling away." She stands up, "please tell me that when you went to the hospital they didn't find something."

"Oh, they found something."

"You're not dying are you? Please tell me that you aren't dying. That whatever they found it can be fixed."

I shook my head, "no, Avery." She stared at me with wide eyes, "I found out I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Both Avery and I turned to see Laila standing in the doorway, "with Derek's baby?"

"Of course it would be Derek's she doesn't even look at another guy," Avery said. She turned back to look at me, "how far along are you?"

"The doctor said I'm about five weeks. I might not even show up on a home pregnancy test yet." The two girls stared at me, "stop staring at me."

"How can we not?! You're having a baby?"

I nodded, "yeah."

Avery held up her hand, "wait you said that Derek is being distant? Do you think it is just because he is freaking out?"

"I really hope so."

"I mean how could he not be freaking out? I mean with the whole Deucalion and alpha pack ready to strike. Not to mention that no one knows who is doing all those killings."

I turn towards Laila, "how do you know about all of that?"

"The killings are in the paper, Lee."

"No, the alpha pack and Deucalion?"

She smiles innocently, "Stiles may have told me."

"I could kill that kid. Does he know how much danger you could be in just by knowing about it? That he can't protect you if something happens."

"We're not little kids anymore." She said before turning and walking out of the room.

"Harsh, Lee. You going to blame that on the hormones?"

"No, that is me worrying about two kids that mean everything to me."

"Hey look maybe you'll get this mom thing down."

* * *

Pulling open the door to Derek's loft I don't see him in the main room, "Derek?" Soon he walks out and I see that his hair is damp. "Hi."

"Hey." He stops crossing his arms.

I walk forward, "you know we haven't really talked about what we are going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"About the baby. I mean do you want it?"

His face softens and he walks over grabbing onto my hips, "of course I do. This is you and me, Everly." He looks down and then back up, "but you have to understand my hesitance about this."

"I know."

"Do you know how much more danger you are going to be in? Deucalion is going to use this against me." He touched my face and I took his hand kissing it gently, "I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me."

"I think it would be better if you stay here, permanently."

I smile wide up at him, "why Derek Hale did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"I want to keep an eye on you." His hands slide down my body and his thumb grazes over my stomach, "both of you."

I stood on my toes linking my arms around his neck, "we're not going anywhere."


	15. Note Note Note

Hey,

Esther here. Long time no post. Much to explain when it comes to _In Another Life. _Biggest thing to cover, I'm just stuck. So I've started a new story. Hoping that by writing that one I can come up with things for this one. Maybe you could go and check it out!? I would be forever grateful! It is called, _Under the Moon._ Let me know if you like it or hate it or if you just can't wait for this story to make a comeback!

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
